smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toonking911
Welcome Hi, welcome to Super Kirby Dash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:SuperYaridovich999/@comment-Toonking911-20101123204333 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperYaridovich999 (Talk) 00:03, November 26, 2010 I liked ur idea, but the Smithy Gang took over the Halberd, the Axem Rangers, Drone-Ex & the Heavy Lobster will be in it Meta Knight still is a rival to Kirby lik Sonic is 2 Shadow I still need ideas for the Darkness Matters Arc, it features Dark Matter & Dark Nebula from Kirby, and their new partner, General Guy along with The Great Shy Guy Army I need sprites for Sonic, Shadow, Eggman, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Omega, Rouge, Mecha Sonic, Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic & 2 other models, tht includes Master Mecha Sonic, Super Sonic & Super Shadow and i need Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Marx, Dark Matter, Dark Nebula, Mega Titan, Heavy Lobster, Shadow Kirby, Dark Meta Knight, Kirby's SKD abilities, and a super form for all of these (Heart Star Kirby, Galaxia Meta Knight, Suppa King Dedede, Marx Soul, Zero Two, Dark Dark Nebula, Dark Mega Titan, Heavy Lobster X & Dark Mind {1st form}) SuperYaridovich999 15:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) the Shadow Kirby sprite i was after was the actual character from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 14:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) can you find me some Mecha Sonic sprites, i am going to make new attacks for him, such as Sonic's Hurricane Kick, Yoshi's Ground Pound, Axem Red's fighting style, and some attacks that Bowser use! Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 09:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) can u make a teaser poster with Bower and Bowser's Bosses, follow the link to see who are part of Bowser's Bosses! Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 13:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) i re-read your idea for how Kirby and Meta Knight appeared in the Mushroom World, but it doesnt explian how the Dark Star, Marx, Dedede, Kracko, Whispy, the Amazing Mirror and a few others appear Here is the way they all appear: The evens of Milky Way Wishes takes place, then Marx's wish actually comes true, but, the final events of Meta Knightmare Ultra takes place, but Meta Knight finds Kirby instead, he then takes him back to Popstar, encountering Marx and NOVA in the process, but Marx sees him and gives chase, later invading Popstar, killing loads of innocents, such as Keeby and Daroach, who seemingly tried to fight back, then he notices NOVA in the sky, so he opens up a Vortrex, but as soon as he did, Kirby, Dedede and Meta Knight ambushed him, then outbreaks happened across Popstar, Mobius and Flipside, sucking up characters who are still alive, and a few places, they are all placed in the Mushroom World Mecha Sonic is the main villain of the Mecha Sonic's Regin Saga (Series 1).Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 12:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) can i use ice shadow Let-sa GO to my talk page SuperSilver999 15:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Heart Star Kirby's Heart Star Wand is missing erm... that's the Star Rod, the Heart Star Wand from KD3 Sackboy is not having a super form as the Chaos Emeralds are in the Mushroom Kingdom in the LittleBigPlanet Saga, one in Mario's Pad, one in E. Gadd's lab, one in Chaos's possesion, one in Spyro & Cream's house and the others scattered in Peach's Garden. Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 22:01, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you get me some sprites of Turbo Tails, Super Yoshi, Suppa Dedede and super forms for Mallow and Geno please